A transport is configured to place rubber plugs in the holes of the workpiece. The transport includes a cylinder mounted to a mechanical arm, a piston assembly coupled to the cylinder, a rod coupled to the piston assembly, and a suction nozzle coupled to the rod. Another end of the suction nozzle is coupled to an air supply. When transporting a rubber plug, the cylinder drives the piston assembly, and the piston assembly presses the suction nozzle to the rubber plug. The air supply controls the suction nozzle to suction to the rubber plug. Then, the mechanical arm drives the transport to place the rubber plug in the holes of the workstation.